Adventure Nightmare Chica
Were you looking for Nightmare Chica's counterparts?: Adventure Chica, Adventure Toy Chica, Adventure Withered Chica, Adventure Phantom Chica or Adventure Jack-O-Chica? Making you a sandwich. - Nightmare Chica's loading message. Nightmare Chica is an animatronic first appearing in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. She is one of the many counterparts of Chica, who first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's and oddly enough, unlike the other Chicas, she does not hold her cupcake. Instead, she has it on her shoulder. Nightmare Chica is a chicken animatronic with yellow-orange skin. She has two eyes, with one glowing and the other not. She is not in good condition, and has wires coming out of her head and shoulder, with her jaw appearing to be unhinged. She has twelve sharp teeth and wears a bib that reads 'LET'S EAT!!!', like the other Chicas - although it's ripped up. In FNaF World, Nightmare Chica is playable character in FNaF World. Like most other characters, the player can unlock her by random encounters. Her attack Bad Pizza can cause massive damage to multiple enemies, but Nightmare Chica is not the best of the Nightmare characters. Dialogue: Nightmare Chica: Sorry I'm late for the party; fashionably late of course! *Nightmare Chica: At least I went down in a blaze of glory! Nightmare Chica is a playable character and the player can put her in their party. Nightmare Chica's attacks are as follows; * - An orange attack that deals more damage than regular Bite. * - A green attack that deals a great amount of damage to all enemies and causes some poison damage. * - A black attack that instantly kills all enemies with their health lower than 30%. Which Nightmare Chica Version do you like most? Jack-O-Chica Nightmare Chica * Nightmare Chica, along with Phantom Freddy, are the last two animatronics to be added. * Like Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Chica's pupil is yellow. ** This is different from her core counterpart, who has red pupil. * Nightmare Chica is the only nightmare animatronic to have mismatched eyes. * The cupcake on Nightmare Chica's right shoulder seem to be permanently stuck on the same place. This can easily seen in the attack animation, where the cupcake stay completely still even though the force would easily throw it off, although Foxy Fighters disproves this. *According to Foxy Fighters, Adventure Nightmare Chica might have something with fashion. *Nightmare Chica is one of the only 4 animatronics in Foxy Fighters. *Similar to most playable characters, Nightmare Chica's battle sprite is flipped. This makes the texts on her beak reads backward, her eyes swapped, and her cupcake switches to her right shoulder. **However, in the core series, Nightmare Cupcake was on Nightmare Chica's right shoulder in their teaser image. *If you look closely at Nightmare Chica's left cheek, you can see that the mouth mechanism clips through her model. Download.jpg|Nightmare Chica with all the other FNaF World playable characters. Nightmare_chica_load.png|In her loading screen. Nite chic.gif|Idle animation. 3013.png|Icon. NightmareChicaAttack.gif|Attacking animation. NCicon.jpeg|Locked Icon. imgres.jpg|Nightmare Chica in the Update 2 teaser. NChicaTalk.gif|Nightmare Chica talking in Foxy Fighters. Nightmarechicajet.gif|Nightmare Chica in an airplane in Foxy Fighters. Character-select-jpg.jpg|Nightmare Chica on the Select character Adventurenightmarechica_full_body_request_by_joltgametravel-d9h1z6k.png|Chica waving. ANightmare_Chica_Challenger.gif|Nightmare Chica as a challenger. Category:Characters Category:FNaF4_Originated_Animatronics Category:Pages Category:Ad.Chicas Category:FNaF World Category:Protagonists Category:Orange attack users Category:Green attack users Category:Black attack users Category:Playable characters Category:Adventure Nightmare characters Category:Adventure nightmare Category:Unlockable Characters